


Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

by cazei, VioletLopez



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Texting, Trans Crutchie, Trans Male Character, Yet another newsies texting fic, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLopez/pseuds/VioletLopez
Summary: Yet Another Newsies Chat Fic~That’s_Disgusting: ...You guys want me to make a group chat.santabae: yeahcatsandacrutch: indeedsantabae: yupcatsandacrutch: sisantabae: pleasecatsandacrutch: additional affirmationThat’s_Disgusting: Fine.





	Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Name/Majors/Usernames:  
> Sarah - Photographer - pictureperfect  
> Katherine - Journalism/Journalist - brand-new-century  
> Jack - Art - santabae  
> David - Biology - That’s_Disgusting  
> Crutchie - Psychology - catsandacrutch  
> Spot - Politics - beyondthebridge  
> Race - Language - fuckyouinfourlanguages  
> Dutchy - History/Teaching - somuchdutch  
> Mush - Performing Arts - mushicalman  
> Blink - Pre-Med - patchitup  
> Specs - Software Engineering - gayglasses  
> Romeo - Performing Arts - myfuckingcandystore

Chat: Jack’s Santa Babes

 

santabae: hey wanna hear a joke 

 

That’s_Disgusting: I’m scared but intrigued. 

 

catsandacrutch: yes!!

 

santabae: what’s the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?

 

That’s_Disgusting: I’m sighing outwardly, Jack. 

 

santabae: snow balls!!!

 

That’s_Disgusting: Do you see my chat name? That’s how I feel right now.

 

catsandacrutch: sorry, jack, but i have to agree with davey 

 

santabae: betrayed by my own boyfriends 

 

That’s_Disgusting: If you’re going to keep making jokes like that, you’d better get used to the feeling.

 

santabae: wow dave i’m hurt

 

santabae: don’t you love me at all

 

That’s_Disgusting: I love you, not your jokes.

 

santabae: … i guess i can accept that

 

catsandacrutch: how have you guys been?

 

santabae: my professor said my latest piece was ‘too dramatic’ like what does that mean you little rotting piece of avocado

 

That’s_Disgusting: Nice choice of insult, Jack. 

 

That’s_Disgusting: My day’s been fine, though.

 

santabae: what about you crutch?

 

catsandacrutch: i… may have worn my binder for a week straight

 

That’s_Disgusting: Crutchie! That’s not healthy!

 

santabae: !!!!!!!!! UH NO THANKS

 

santabae: YOU SHOULD PROB NOT DO THAT????

 

catsandacrutch: ~dysphoria~

 

santabae: ~health~

 

That’s_Disgusting: That could put you in the hospital, Charlie. Wear that sweatshirt you stole from Jack, the Santa Fe one. That’s really big on you, it should help.

 

santabae: oh that’s where that went

 

santabae: yeah crutch wear that one pleasee

 

catsandacrutch: i love you guys

 

That’s_Disgusting: Promise to take off the binder?

 

catsandacrutch: …

 

santabae: cruuuuuuuutchie

 

That’s_Disgusting: Charlie.

 

catsandacrutch: fine. but you guys have to bring me chocolate

 

That’s_Disgusting: Alright.

 

santabae: i want chocolate

 

That’s_Disgusting: You can buy your own chocolate, Jack.

 

santabae: :’(

 

That’s_Disgusting: Yes, Jack, a single crying emoticon is going to change my mind.

 

santabae:   :’( :’( 

 

catsandacrutch: dedication 

 

santabae: :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(

 

That’s_Disgusting: Jack. Really?

 

santabae: please dave???? dont you love me?????

 

That’s_Disgusting: You bring up this question an awful lot.

 

santabae: :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(

 

catsandacrutch: come on jack are you really this petty

 

santabae: :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(:’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(

:’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(

 

That’s_Disgusting: For Pete’s sake, Jack. I’ll buy you the damned chocolate.

 

santabae: :’)

 

santabae: yay i love you

 

That’s_Disgusting: …

 

santabae: :’(

 

That’s_Disgusting: Fine, I love you too.

 

catsandacrutch: i love you guys!!!!!

 

That’s_Disgusting: I love you too, Crutchie.

 

santabae: i love crutch so much like he’s literally just a ray of sunshine in this dark, gloomy world. he is an angel living in the realm of the damned, pure enough to love those who live here

 

catsandacrutch: that’s so sweet

 

That’s_Disgusting: And you wonder why your professor called you melodramatic.

 

santabae: you’re an angel too dave

 

catsandacrutch:  give yourself some credit jack!!!!

 

santabae: :D

 

catsandacrutch: you’re an angel jack admit it

 

santabae: but i’m nooooooot

 

catsandacrutch: yes you are!!!!

 

That’s_Disgusting: You’re an angel, Jack.

 

catsandacrutch: i’ll shout it from the rooftops! 

 

catsandacrutch: jack kelly is an angel and i love him more than life!!!!!!

 

That’s_Disgusting: I’m inclined to agree.

 

santabae: i must’ve done something real amazing in my past life to deserve you two

 

santabae: scratch that i don’t deserve you two

 

catsandacrutch: you do!!!! if anything i’m the least deserving one here

 

santabae: HOW????

 

santabae: THE WORLD’S MOST PURE WONDERFUL BOY IS PUTTING HIMSELF DOWN SOMEONE HELP

 

That’s_Disgusting: Crutchie. Charlie. Love. No. You’re so kind, so wonderful. You’re so smart and loving and if anything, the WORLD doesn’t deserve you.

 

catsandacrutch: you guys are so sweet oh my god

 

catsandacrutch: i’m so glad i met you both

 

That’s_Disgusting: I second that.

 

santabae: third it

 

santabae: i don’t think i could live without you two tbh

 

santabae: lol funny story, dave texted me while i was picking up a coffee the other day and he said something like ‘ hope you have a good day i love you’ but with proper grammar and capital letters and shit and i was like ‘god, i don’t think i could live without davey jacobs’ and the girl behind me in line was like ‘must be in the name sarah jacobs is my heart and soul’ and then we both laughed and talked for a bit before i went to class

 

That’s_Disgusting: Did you get her name?

 

santabae: caroline? camden? carmen? katie?

 

That’s_Disgusting: Katherine?

 

santabae: yeah thats it

 

santabae: wait how’d you know 

 

That’s_Disgusting: Katherine is my sister’s roommate. They went to college together. 

 

catsandacrutch: awww are they dating

 

That’s_Disgusting: No. Which is why I’m a bit confused with Jack’s quote. 

 

santabae: are you sure they aren’t dating?

 

That’s_Disgusting: Well, I’m sure Sarah likes her, they’re perfect for each other, but she hasn’t said anything yet. 

 

santabae: we should set them up 

 

That’s_Disgusting: We’re talking about my sister here, Jack. You don’t think that would be a bit weird?

 

santabae: oh mr. two siblings rub it in to the only child

 

That’s_Disgusting: Jack, you don’t want siblings. You’ve said that many times.

 

santabae: so?

 

That’s_Disgusting: You’re impossible.

 

catsandacrutch: i want to meet your sister, dave!!!

 

santabae: yeah i haven’t talked to sarah in years

 

That’s_Disgusting: ...You guys want me to make a group chat.

 

santabae: yeah

 

catsandacrutch: indeed

 

santabae: yup

 

catsandacrutch: si

 

santabae: please

 

catsandacrutch: additional affirmation

 

That’s_Disgusting: Fine.

 

santabae: yay! i love you dave!

 

That’s_Disgusting: You say that a lot.

 

santabae: well i love you a lot what can i say

 

catsandacrutch: i love you too dave!!!!

 

That’s_Disgusting: I love you, Crutchie.

 

santabae: :’(

 

That’s_Disgusting: I love you, Jack.

 

santabae: :’)

 

That’s_Disgusting: Stop doubting me.

 

santabae: sorry

 

That’s_Disgusting: Seriously, Jack. It hurts when you doubt me.

 

santabae: i’m sorry

 

That’s_Disgusting: I love you.

 

santabae: i love you

 

catsandacrutch: i’m so in love with you guys its crazy

 

That’s_Disgusting: So, group chat with my sister and her roommate?

 

catsandacrutch: yeah!!

 

That’s_Disgusting: Here we go.

 

-

 

That’s_Disgusting has added: pictureperfect, brand-new-century, santabae, and catsandacrutch to a chat

 

That’s_Disgusting has renamed the chat: Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

 

That’s_Disgusting: Sarah, Katherine, I’m sorry. 

 

pictureperfect: Uh, dave, what is this?

 

catsandacturch: hi sarah!!!!

 

pictureperfect: Hi…? 

 

santabae: SARAH ITS JACK DO YOU REMEMBER ME 

 

pictureperfect: I should’ve known because of the username

 

santabae: ;)

 

brand-new-century: i have never been more confused 

 

brand-new-century: what is this 

 

santabae: hi it’s jack we met in a cafe and shared our mutual love of  jacobs’

 

brand-new-century: ah ..

 

pictureperfect: what

 

brand-new-century: nothing 

 

santabae: nothing 

 

That’s_Disgusting: Katherine, these are my partners Crutchie and Jack. Jack is an art major, and Crutchie (his real name is Charlie) is a psychology major. You know me, but just in case I am a Biology major. We’re seniors at NYU. Jack, Charlie, this is Sarah, my sister. She is a photographer for a newspaper in Manhattan. Katherine is her roommate and friend who is a journalist for the same paper. 

 

santabae: descriptive 

 

That’s_Disgusting: How else was it going to be said?

 

brand-new-century: why are the jacobs the best 

 

pictureperfect: ;)

 

catsandacrutch: i ask myself that everyday 

 

santabae: haha same 

 

That’s_Disgusting: I love you guys. 

 

catsandacrutch: i love you too!!

 

santabae: ahh!!!! Ily3!!!!!!!

 

catsandacrutch: !!!!!1

 

-

 

pictureperfect to brand-new-century

 

pictureperfect: this is gay 

 

brand-new-century: you’re gay 

 

pictureperfect: shit u rite 

 

-

 

Chat: Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

 

brand-new-century: enough with the love and shit it’s too early for this 

 

pictureperfect: kath it’s 3 in the afternoon 

 

brand-new-century: enough with the logic and shit it’s too early for this 

 

catsandacrutch: well 

 

That’s_Disgusting: Katherine, why. 

 

brand-new-century: there was no question mark 

 

That’s_Disgusting: There was no question. 

 

brand-new-century: ouch. 

 

pictureperfect: speaking of questions 

 

pictureperfect: why the hell are we here

 

That’s_Disgusting: Jack and Crutchie wanted to meet the two of you after Jack ran into Katherine while getting coffee. 

 

santabae: damn david back at it again with the explanations 

 

brand-new-century: how was i supposed to know jack knew sarah’s david 

 

That’s_Disgusting: “Sarah’s David”. 

 

santabae: are you ignoring my message david 

 

That’s_Disgusting: I was trying to. 

 

brand-new-century: haha i’m getting more notifications from this chat then i have in my entire life i love it you can stay  

 

That’s_Disgusting: Wonder why. 

 

brand-new-century: no i changed my mind i’m leaving 

 

pictureperfect: :(

 

brand-new-century: fine ill stay 

 

pictureperfect: :)

 

That’s_Disgusting: Are we sure that Jack and Sarah aren’t the siblings here?

 

catsandacrutch: hahahha 

 

pictureperfect: welcome to the family jack 

 

pictureperfect: bye dave 

 

That’s_Disgusting: Thanks. 

 

santabae: nah i’ll wait til i marry dave and crutch to join the family 

 

That’s_Disgusting: What

 

catsandacrutch: what

 

pictureperfect: what 

 

santabae: o shit 

 

brand-new-century: okay yeah jack is gay and sappy but sarah i need your help in the kitchen i think the oven caught fire 

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Contact ReadEatSleepRepeat on Tumblr at: CalciumSulfide !


End file.
